Stars in the night sky - a NaLu fairy tail fanfic
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Natsu and Lucy love each other. But they both don't say it- he's sure she doesn't like him and she doesn't want her heart broken again. Will they ever know? Stars in the night sky-dedicated to all those dreamy love fantasies and fairy tales- Fairy Tail style.
1. Chapter 1: Flame of my love

**Moshi-moshi fellow FT fans! i'm a HUGE fan of NaLu and i have read hundreds of fanfics- so much so that i got inspired to write my own fanfic. sorry if there isn't much of the others. i wanted it to be just Natsu and Lucy(my Romeo and Juliet). i enjoyed portraying Natsu as a romantic hero..he is so adorable! sorry for the extremely short chapter. my first fanfic guys, so please be kind. Enjoy, rate and review!**

**CHAPTER 1: Flame of my love**

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Hey Luce,

I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I remember how it all started as 'Luigi'. The day we met at Hargeon- It was one of the most fun times of my life! We immediately hit off as such good friends and members of the same team, huh? It was fun, saving your ass all the time and catching you after jumping off that tower. I know you'll whack me for this, but you ain't a princess! You're our Lucy, and you proved it from the way you fought by our side every time. I always regarded you as a comrade and a part of our family at Fairy Tail, but ever since that day….

Remember Lucy? The day we fell off the waterfall on the raft? I was terribly sick but you held on to me-and the touch of your hand said it all-that you would never leave me. I know it's a funny thing to say, for me, but I got this tingling feeling within me. No,not my motion sickness, but a certain warm tingling feeling in my heart. It was that day I fell in love…with you. In my stupid, immature and oblivious way- I love you, Luce. Your smile, your laugh, your chiding, and your love for Fairy Tail…I could never come up to you and say this, so I wrote it instead. I dream of you in my arms every day- cheesy thing to say, I know, but this is your kind of thing, isn't it? But I do love you truly and want you to be by my side forever. I can't show it, I just feel it. I don't think you love me but I wish you did. No one could extinguish this burning flame of my love.

I love you, Lucy."

I wrote, and scrawled my name at the end. I read and re-read my letter, feeling more stupid by the second. Why would Lucy like me? She's like a sweet and delicate flower…I'm just-yeah Gray you dumb ass, you're right-I'm just a flame brain. I could never understand the feelings of a woman. Even of the woman I love. I don't deserve Lucy. She's better off with Gray or Loke-

I clenched my teeth at the thought. But I had no right over her. She could do anything she wanted. She could love anyone. While I remained this way, keeping my feelings to myself. I crumpled the paper as I balled up my fists, ready to burn it to cinders like I did to all the 44 letters I wrote to her previously. Walking out of my home, I went to the banks of the glittering river of Magnolia- at whose bottom the ashes of all my love confessions were laid.

Another long letter, painstakingly written, was held in my hand as I set a small flame to the edge. And as the sun set, I watched the paper burn till only "Lucy" could be seen. I really wish you knew how much I love you Lucy.

Letting the ashes flow into the river, I walked away brushing a tear from my cheek.

**A/N: Hey lovely reader! I know Natsu seems a bit OOC here..please forgive me . Maybe I'll edit this chapter someday... Please don't get turned off just yet! I assure you, the next chapters get better...so please read on and leave me reviews! XD**

***Added later*: I did edit this, so tell me how you like it.**

**Love you for reading,**


	2. Chapter 2: All over again

**Hiya! yup, i'm back with the second chapter to my fanfic. thank you everyone for your love and good wishes-love you guys!hope you enjoy this chapter(which is as small as the prev one!)*sweat drop* i promise longer chapters...some day! but for now,**

**Chapter 2: All over again**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Huhhh…it was one of those days at the Fairy Tail guild where there wasn't anything to do because Natsu and Happy hadn't arrived at the guild yet. I sat on a bar stool at the guild hall feeling agonisingly bored and moaning about it to Mira-san. I had this feeling that I had seen this scene before in my life. Just as I was going to brush it off as déjà vu, I suddenly remembered that day in a millisecond flashback. The flashback lasted a few moments, but the pain didn't.

It was the day that Mira-san had suggested that Natsu might like me. I had looked at her in disbelief and over at him with a bashful smile. "Natsu...likes me?" I had thought,happily. I was a fool. He was still a child, and still continues to be, and I hated myself for even expecting love from him. The same day, I came to know that he didn't have an ounce of love for me. All we were, were "comrades". He had said, "Tonight, I have something important to talk to you about. Would you come by the Sola tree? And make sure you come alone,". I didn't want to be too excited or happy but I thought that he did really like me...and I was very wrong. Though I didn't show it, my heart cracked into two when he simply said that he wanted to dig a stupid hole under that stupid tree for some stupid book. Did he even care about what I felt that day? That night, I cried inconsolably. Ever since, I shut myself from any hope that he might ever like me. That immature, possessive, loving and salmon-haired...child.

I smiled, thinking about all those times when he held my hand and called out my name in his husky voice; those crazy times when we hung out together, drunk as Canas. The way he caught me when I jumped off that tower, I could go on and on. He was the prologue to my happy life. And all the same, an antagonist to my heart. The person who filled every chapter in my life; whose name occurred in sentences as frequently as articles. Inwardly, I laughed at my metaphorical speech- typical of every writer, I suppose.

But the hurt from that night suddenly re-dawned upon me like a requiem. Why did love have to be such an enigma? Such a callous and ruthless game? There he comes, piercing the room like a cannonball. Plops next to me with a "Yo, Lucy!" and orders some flame drink. Weirdo- he's such a nut. A stupid, reckless, rash and immature bum...

And that makes me love him all over again.

**Like it? Don't? Whatever it is, please leave me a darling review! :-***


	3. Chapter 3: In this together, forever

**Yo! This time I've written a longer chapter. I don't know why it comes around to so less...maybe it's because I write on paper first. And I usually always face the heat from my English teachers for writing too much in essays. So force of habit, I guess.**

**A special thanks to **lilyannnalu **and **naluloveforever** for liking my silly fanfic so far. So, over to my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In this together, forever.**

Tenroujima Island, that fateful day.

Natsu's p.o.v.

I inched back in disbelief. Despite the combined attack of every member of Fairy Tail, Acnologia stood unfettered. With the pride of a dragon, he huffed as if ridiculing us being "puny humans" in front of it. I wasn't ready to give up-FT never gave up dammit! I clenched my fists ready to give it my all; when I saw Lucy sitting on ground with a shattered look on her face and misty eyes. That scene broke my heart. This wasn't Lucy. I refused to see her sad, without that beaming smile of hers and those bright brown eyes.

Seeing me come towards her, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Natsu..." she tried to say. But I held her hand in mine and squeezed it. "We're gonna get past this Lucy. We will get through this together-like we always do."

Lucy's P.O.V.

I couldn't hold it in. Seeing Natsu, I broke down because I just knew it was over. We couldn't defeat Acnologia. I tried to communicate this to Natsu, but he suddenly caught my hand and held it in his strong but gentle grip. His words were warm, cheery and full of hope. The cold and sad blizzard inside of me settled as he got me up to my feet. Yes, he had taught me to stand and never give up. He had taught me to face the world and stand on my two feet.

I nodded to let him know I was alright and that I believed this nightmare would end. My family- master Makarov, Mira-san, Levy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and all the others were all there for me-him too. And as long as they were with me, no hurdle was too high. I could take on the world with them. What was a dragon? We held hands and stood in a circle to combine the power of our bonds and faith in each other. Natsu firmly held my hand and feeling confident now, I faced the final blow from the quasi-omnipotent and invincible black dragon. A bright light was all I saw afterwards.

* * *

~ 7 years later ~

Natsu's P.O.V

"Natsu?!...Natsu! It's really him!" I heard the cries of someone as I tried to pry open my eyes to the sharp and bright light dazzling them. And then I felt a whole bunch of people mobbing and crying all over me. I couldn't help but frown. What was going on? It was Alzack, Bisca, Jet and Droy along with the rest of the guild members who had not joined us at Tenrou. Except they were old and fat (read: Droy). All I remembered was that flash of light and...Lucy? Where was she? I looked around frantically to see if she was alright.

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice. Looking towards the source, I saw Lucy. Her peach skin was radiant and she wore a completely confused look on her face. I sighed in relief as I saw that everyone else was fine too. As people flooded me with questions I could not answer, I looked at Lucy's beautiful smile and knew everything was going to be alright. Even though right now I was absolutely clueless of what had happened. And then I saw her running towards me.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsuuuuu...we made it!" I landed on him and wrapped him in a bear hug. He was alright! And so was everybody else! Our noses almost touched as I looked into his eyes and moved closer... Suddenly conscious of the watching eyes I let go, blushing a bright shade of red. He had turned red too and he looked away. What was wrong with me?

From the looks of everyone around me, I knew something was seriously wrong but I didn't care so much-as long as he was with me. As first master Mavis appeared and explained to us what had happened, I was terrified for so many different reasons. But I knew that whatever was out there for us to face, we were there for each other. I was there for him as he was for me. We were in this together, forever.

* * *

Ever since the bunch has been back from Tenrou, FT has almost gotten back to normal. The number of job requests have increased-and to celebrate this joyous time, master Makarov has decided to hold a small but formal "ball" in the guild hall. Two days before the ball—

Natsu's P.O.V.

I walked towards Lucy who was sitting on a table at the guild, alone and reading some book. "Yo Lucy!" I yelled, trying to sound as normal as possible. "who you going to the ball with?" Apparently, we had to be in pairs for the dancing- and I couldn't think of anyone else. Yeah, that was the excuse I would give her. In truth, I desperately wanted her to go with me. Lucy turned around, going a bit pink in the cheeks. "I dunno...but I guess you're going with Lisanna?" Her voice cracked and she bit her lip.

Lisanna?! What was she thinking? Lucy, I want to go with you! "Nope. Lisanna's going with... I don't really know." I said sheepishly. Summoning all my courage I added-" You could go with me, if you like..."

Lucy's P.O.V

" Wha- wha- what?!" I nearly yelled, sputtering and shocked out of my shoes. Could I be dreaming? Natsu looked flustered as he tried to find something to say, but I immediately said, "Yeah sure, why not?" He nodded furiously, blushed and looked away. Natsu- blushing? Could it be- no. I had to keep calm. I didn't want to get hurt all over again. We were friends, nothing more. He gave me a big, goofy grin and went away. I took the day off, after asking Mira-san. as I walked down the street to my apartment, I noticed a couture shop window. I walked in hesitatingly and looked around for a long time. I noticed a snow-white lace dress on a mannequin. It had long sleeves, a figure hugging shape and was just above the knees. It looked more like a wedding dress to me. If I wore this, and Natsu-a suit... "No, Lucy!" I scolded myself. "He doesn't like you, and that's that." "What is wrong with me?" I moaned, as I walked to my apartment clutching the brand new (and exorbitantly priced) dress in my arms.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I can't believe I finally asked her. I couldn't even say the words right! Whatever. now that I did, I had to decide what to wear. I opted for my black tux, praying it wouldn't look too formal. The sun was already down after I finished, as I looked at the stars that had set in.

As they looked at the brilliant stars from their homes, Natsu and Lucy thought of each other. Closing their eyes to the cool air, they wished each other—

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter so much. I'll try better in the next (and last) chapter. If you liked it (and even if you didn't), drop in a sweet little review with a cherry on the top, please! *kiss***

**Love,**


	4. Chapter 4: Treacherous

**Hiya minna! No, this isn't the last chapter. I just felt like writing a light-hearted filler chapter before the final one, which will definitely be the last. I'm still working on it though. I don't know if I should make it a happy or sad-ish ending. Whaddya think? I love you guys for liking my dumb fanfic. For my first fanfic, 14 follows is a LOT! ****Sorry for such a long note, I should learn to be choppy. Over to the story -**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Treacherous**

_I can't decide if it's a choice,_

_Getting swept away;_

_I hear the sound of my own voice,_

_Asking you to stay..._

_This hope is treacherous,_

_This daydream is dangerous-_

_This slope is treacherous _

_But I, I, I like it..._

It was the day before the ball. Natsu and Lucy hardly talked to each other that morning in the guild. All they did was steal glances, blush and look away. "Oi Natsu! You flame brain—" started Gray, on seeing him. But Natsu did not retaliate and actually ignored the ice mage's challenge to fight. He was in a state of pure bliss and joy and no one-not even Gray- could ruin it.

Meanwhile, Lucy was chatting with Mira- san at the bar. "Lucy, can I ask you something?" chimed Mira, with a slightly devious smile. "Huh? Yeah, sure." replied a confused Lucy. "I think you should make the move, tomorrow night." said Mira, making Lucy blush madly. She "Huh?"-ed in question, although she knew where this was headed. "You know Natsu, Luce. He's dense and awkward. Not to mention shy when it comes to love." explained Mira, eyeing Lucy carefully, who had a blank expression on her face." It will never happen until and unless _you _tell him. I know that he loves you Lucy. He's too afraid to admit it. Afraid he's not good enough..."

Lucy suddenly stood up, firmly placing her palms on the counter of the bar. Her blonde bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. She whispered hoarsely, "And I'm afraid you might be wrong- again." She turned around and dashed out of the guild hall. Mira stood there surprised and hurt at her reaction. Hurt, because both of them were so naive and oblivious. She started after Lucy but on seeing Natsu go, stopped in her tracks. The other guild members were too busy fighting to notice Lucy, but Natsu did. He ran till he caught up with her. She had stopped near the bank of the deep river canal of Magnolia, the same place he always came. She hadn't noticed him yet, as she sat down at the edge of the bank, dipping her bare feet into the cool water. Natsu watched her from a distance. "You gotta stop watching her from away, Natsu" he told himself. "Approach her."

He did, and he plopped himself next to Lucy. On noticing him, Lucy looked away as she tried to wipe away a tear streaming down her cheek. Natsu's mouth turned dry as he tried to say something; but no words came. He placed his hand on hers, which was placed on the grassy ground between them. Taken aback, Lucy looked at him. "What's bothering you, eh Lucy?" he asked sincerely. Lucy smiled in spite of herself. "Oh Natsu, whatever shall I do with you?" she thought. "I run away from you and you make me fall in love again and again. Why are you so oblivious?" Seeing her smile, he said-"there. All I wanted to see was that goofy sun-fish smile of yours. And whatever's bothering you will be alright 'kay?" And he gave her his signature 100-watt grin. "I don't smile like a fish! Do fish even smile? You-" she lunged forward at him, trying to punch him in the nose. He moved away right in time and pinned her arm behind her back. Soon, they were laughing and playing like little kids. The platonic air thinned out all of a sudden when he held her by the arms and pinned her to the soft, green grass. She looked up at him, dazed and surprised. "Natsu ...?" she breathed, as he looked into her eyes. "Shhh Lucy..." he whispered.

Suddenly, his cheeks puffed up and he turned red, as if trying to stifle a laugh. He flipped Lucy over pointed at a young couple walking down the street, hand in hand. It was Gray and Juvia, enjoying a date. "Bwaahahahaaa !" roared Natsu. "The stripper's in love?!" He guffawed, and Lucy kicked him hard on his thick skull and clamped his mouth shut so as to not disturb them. "Mmmphh Uucy lemme bleeeeth!" he struggled, as the blonde giggled, taking revenge on him. Trust him to spoil every romantic scene. As she dragged him back to the guild to prevent him from ruining Gray's date, she thought about them- Natsu and her- and smiled.

She had been pining too much. It was all crystal clear now- and she had made her decision. This hope was treacherous, but she liked it...

* * *

**First of all, before I get sued- the starting lyrics are from the song Treacherous, by Taylor Swift (c) *sweat drop and goofy grin* Is this how you do it?I suggest you listen to the song...it totally tells the Nalu story! Another reason to love Tay Tay all the more! =)  
**

**Secondly, leave me a darling review pweety pweeease! *puppy dog eyes* Tell me how you liked this chapter. This is more like me-I'm not used to writing romances filled with angst, no sire!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Love,**

** .**


	5. Chapter 5: Stars in the night sky

**_Moshi-moshi minna _****and happy advent season to you! *cough cough* Oh my, did I suffer from this chronic and terrible disease they call the Writer's Block. I had a hard time making this chapter. I had thought of the outline, but my energy was sapped trying to make every sentence sound good. I was so busy juggling my career as an eleventh grader, a singer, a musician, a classical dancer and a writer that I muddled up my exams. I have actually been banned from using the internet but sneaky moi stayed up till 2a.m. to write this. So please like this and review too! I'll die if you don't! *sniff* ; D**

**This will be my last chapter to this story...*sigh* I really loved doing this. You will finally know now why this story is named 'Stars in the Night Sky'...thank you for liking my silly fic guys- I really do love you! And I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter5: Stars in the Night Sky**

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking , wasn't searching__  
__for an answer__  
__In the moonlight__  
__When I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under__  
__moon beams__  
__Through the palm trees__  
__Swaying in the breeze_

_I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before__  
__And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do_

_Don't know how it happened, don't know why but you don't__  
__really need a reason__  
__When the stars shine__  
__Just to fall in love_

_Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time__  
__In the sunshine__  
__Flying in the sky_

_Now I know love is real__  
__So it's sky high, as the angels try__  
__Letting you and I-__  
__Fly love…._

_-"Fly, love" by Jamie Foxx ©_

It was the day of the prom. Nervous chuckles, fumbling smiles and fluttering hearts found themselves in Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was deciding her look and Natsu was learning dancing from Mira and Lisanna. He found it almost impossible with the spinning (courtesy: Lisanna) and complicated step routines. "Natsu!" cried a visibly annoyed and exhausted Mira. "It goes: one-two-one-a-two-one-a-to!" "Ga-ha!" chuckled an apologetic Natsu. "But it all sounds the same!"

As she sighed, Lisanna said, "As long as you feel that love for your partner, your feet will move of their own accord, _ne_? So just imagine Mira-nee's Lucy!" Sure, it hurt her to say that and seeing Natsu blushing and denying made it worse for her. But she realized that he really loved Lucy and she was happy for him. "But this class is gonna be one ordeal," she sighed as she saw Natsu trying to waltz in vain.

Back home, Lucy had Cancer all over her as she swapped from hairstyle to hairstyle. She was a mess with all the hair clippings and fuzz on her clothes. Erza carefully scrutinized the current hairstyle. "Mmm… Nah, next!" she ordered, visibly enjoying Lucy's anxiety. "O-O-Okay, ebi….snip!" Cancer sighed, exhausted. Lucy looked up at Erza with an unsure expression. Noticing her worried look, Erza comforted her, "You'll look great, I'm sure. Just relax. Natsu likes you anyway…" Lucy squealed at this, madly denying her words. But the entire guild knew. And they hoped that today something would finally happen between the two, and their relationship would blossom. They were simply perfect together.

Soon it was eight o' clock, time for the ball. Natsu smoothened out his tux and adjusted his snow white scarf as he walked to Lucy's house. Happy had already gone to the guild, so he was alone. His palms were sweaty with nervousness as he tried to rehearse something to say to Lucy when he saw her. On reaching, he rang her bell. Inside, he could hear Lucy running around. He banged open the door (as usual) and burst in. "Yo Lucy!" he grinned. "Idiot! Don't barge into people's homes like that!" she squealed. "Huhhh….atleast you came in through the door..." As she fussed and complained further, she noticed that Natsu was unusually quiet. And turning to him made her blush scarlet. He was gaping at her, open-mouthed. Truly, she was a sight to behold. Her long golden hair rested on her shoulders and embedded in it were small white flowers arranged to look like a tiara. Her snow white dress hugged her delicate, feminine figure making her look like the princess she was. She hardly wore any make up or accessories except for a thin silver chain with a diamond pendant. The light blush on her cheeks made her look even more beautiful as she waited for Natsu to say something.

"Lu-Lu-Lucy…." stammered the dragon slayer, "You look….nice," He blushed and looked down at his shoes. "And you look especially nice today, Natsu. Like a chivalrous prince!" Lucy said, as her eyes sparkled fantasizing the fact. "But I think we should go now." She was feeling confident and happy, for she knew what lay ahead that night. She led the way out of her apartment. Natsu quietly followed and she locked the door behind her. They walked down Strawberry Street in still silence. Natsu, who was usually very vocal about things, found nothing to say to her other than-"You're beautiful Lucy, I love you." But of course he didn't say a word. On reaching the guild hall, Lucy placed her hand on his arm. Natsu, slightly flustered, held his hand out further and gently guided her through the entrance, which was decorated with an arc of pink and white lilies (courtesy, obviously- Mira). To Lucy, entering the room by his side felt like a dream- he was refined and charming that night, a side to him that she had never seen.

The guild inside was noisy. There was a stunned silence for a while as the whole guild turned around to look at the young couple. And they had to admit it- they were the cutest and most perfect couple. Someone in the back exclaimed, "I didn't know this was a wedding! More _sake_!" Everybody burst into laughter and the bustling recommenced. Natsu felt his cheeks burn as he blushed a bright scarlet. Lucy threw her head back and laughed. She was blushing too, but she loved this moment too much to be embarrassed. The couple walked towards their circle and soon enough they were enjoying, drinking and laughing their heads off.

"So much for an 'elegant' ball, huh?" Lucy sighed, as she giggled thinking about how, of all the elite balls she had attended, this was the best. Heck, those had all been drab and dreary. Her life had taken a complete U-turn after she ran away from home and Natsu gave her Fairy Tail. She couldn't help but get teary-eyed reminiscing about the day they met, the day she fell in love…and also the day she lost her Papa. Her new life had been a collage of emotions- mostly happy, and a few sad. And all through these she saw her _nakama_, always there for her- protecting her, loving her, caring for her. And she saw Natsu, that summer- her first summer in the frosty winter of her previous life.

"God, does she look beautiful tonight…." sighed Natsu, as he stared at Lucy from across the table they were seated at. She was smiling her sun-fish smile and laughing along with the others. Lucy was something different all together, she was weird and sweet- and he loved her. He didn't know what love really was. He just knew that he felt a special and different warmth being with her, and that was love enough for him. He would protect her with his life and do anything for her smile, and that was what love meant to him. He wanted her to know, he wanted her to love him back; but he knew she didn't. As he was thinking he heard the orchestra begin playing The _Requiem Lacrymosa_ . He always found it a chillingly beautiful piece. Before he knew it, he walked up to Lucy's chair and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, lovely lady?" He asked, trying his best to sound proper. Lucy giggled and blushed while she managed to say "Charmed, I'm sure." He held out his hand, and on it went hers. With a swift movement, he swept her towards him. Her brown eyes looked up into his as she let out an inaudible gasp at the closeness between them. She tilted her blonde head to the side and looked over his shoulder as he placed his strong palm on her lower back. The sudden touch made her spine tingle and she held on tightly to him, as if holding on to her dear life. She could feel his hot and erratic, yet slow breath on her neck. She moved her right foot in an agile crescent shape on the floor around his left leg. Natsu was inwardly praying that he wouldn't step on her foot as he twirled her around, gearing up for the Elizabethan Waltz. Their wrists created a flower in the air as they touched. Natsu and Lucy perfectly complimented each other's moves while gliding around the floor in a fluid motion. They were lost so much in the dance that they didn't notice the song getting over and another beginning. They danced through the night until they were the only ones on the floor dancing; and not drunk or passed out. Lucy laughed at the sight of her unconscious _nakama_ and she noticed Natsu collapsed on the floor, exhausted. He grinned at her when she was about to voice her concern and said, "I'm done Lucy, I won't be able to walk for a week now," Lucy laughed and waved her finger at him. "It's not my fault that you're so good at dancing, I couldn't let go!" she cried. They both blushed and looked away at what she said and remained silent for a long time. "We should really get going, Natsu…" said Lucy. Natsu's eyes darted around the room to look for Happy and on seeing him sleeping peacefully, he nodded and said, "I'll walk you home and return to the guild later. Can't leave Happy here, _ne_?" Lucy agreed and beamed at him. He was like a father to the little cat and she loved how he took such good care of him. "He would be a good father, huh?" thought Lucy. "Kyaa! What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself, Luce!" she scolded herself.

The pair walked out of the guild hall and Natsu closed the door behind them. They walked down the cobbled streets of Magnolia in a silence that bore a tumult of thoughts. As they walked along the bank of their favorite river, Lucy suddenly stopped. Natsu turned around to look at her with a confused expression. Before he could ask her anything, she said- "Natsu, I had a great time tonight. Thanks a lot!" She beamed at him and held his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "I had an aw-aw- awesome time too…. Luce." he replied, blushing furiously as he pronounced the last word with great care, so as to not startle her. She was slightly taken aback but smiled and looked up at him, as if anticipating a further reply from him. Picking up all his courage, the fire mage added- "Lucy, I have something to say." He knew he had to tell her and he no longer worried about whether she liked him back because whatever her answer would be, he would always love and protect her. She hummed in question, still looking into his eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke from his heart the things it desperately had wanted him to say for the past one year.

"I…love…you, Luce and I wish you did too…" was all that he could manage to say. Lucy gasped slightly and lost her balance as her mind went blank, unable to process what she had just heard. Natsu held her by the arms to prevent her from falling, as he looked at her with guilty eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck crying, "I love you too, dummy! What took you so long?" Natsu was shocked and pleased at the same time. For a long time, they stayed in each others arms without saying anything, until their hearts began beating in a harmony as they tried to absorb the event from moments ago. Natsu held her by her waist and said, "I'm sorry, I never had the courage to tell you." Lucy giggled and sniffed at the same time, saying "And that's what makes me love you- the fact that you are so dense, you naïve child." Natsu chuckled. She put her hands around his neck and they began softly waltzing, almost subconsciously, to the tune of that warm night and the bubbling river beside them. They looked in each others eyes and touched their foreheads. Lucy moved in closer and placed her pink and plump lips on his rough but gentle ones. Natsu's eyes widened, but he calmed down immediately, relishing the warmth of her kiss and the feel of her soft skin. The river cast soft reflections of the moonlight on their faces, as if rejoicing-for it had seen their story all along.

But that night, the stars outshone the moon in the deep blue sky. They were painted all across the sky like sparkling diamonds against deep blue satin. The lovers held hands and looked up at heaven, thanking every lucky star for each other. Lucy leaned on Natsu's shoulder as they drank from the cup of the intoxicating sky, admiring every silver streak. There was an unspoken promise between the two that night- the promise to love and care for each other and the promise to be together, forever.

_ "__If my love for you was measured in stars, there wouldn't be enough in the night sky"_

**-Stars in the Night Sky, dedicated to the true love we look for all our lives. **

**By, **

** .**


End file.
